


ᴇʟʟᴇ || Sirius Black

by legallychic (fleurxox)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurxox/pseuds/legallychic
Summary: With loving parents, amazing friends and a big bank account; Elle Vanderwoodsen has lived an ideal life. When Eleanor suddenly decides to move from New York to London, It brings a huge dent in her perfect life along with a whole lot of drama and a mysterious wizard from a world she didn’t know existed.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/OC





	1. Chapter 1

elle vanderwoodsen has led an ideal life. the kind everyone dreams of and why wouldn't they? elle had everything she could ask for, parents who loved her, friends who admired her and the general population who idolized her. after all, she was the daughter of an incredibly successful lawyer and a very beautiful model but even with all of that, something feels missing, every minute, every second of the day, she feels missing like someone has ripped apart a piece of her soul and thrown it to the ends of the earth and to the ends of the earth they had.

sirius black is a wizard, an exceptional wizard with exceptional abilities but when one has one thing, he cannot have the other, that probably justifies why he comes from a broken home with delusional parents and their abhorrent beliefs. so he left them and now, three years later, he's living a great life, between his best friends and the order of the phoenix. everything's perfect, or so it seems. besides, how perfect can something be when a mass-murderer is on the rise? 

when the two meet, sparks fly. Though that probably had to do with the broken circuit. let's just pretend the circuit wasn't broken and the sparks flew because of their meeting. since they met, they felt a connection. they become friends and soon, more. but in a world where nobody's safe, how could the relationship of a muggle and wizard be? especially when the said wizard is a notorious blood-traitor. can the relationship of a muggle and blood-traitor be protected when anyone who dares to stand gets killed and those who kneel are cowards? and neither of them are cowards.

elle vanderwoodsen by blake lively

sirius black by ben barnes 

victoria berlusconi by leighton meester

genevieve rhodes by salli richardson

alan roberts by will smith

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only thing which is mine is Elle and any other OC's and the plot of this story.


	2. 0. abandoning cousins and loyal friends

"OH, ELLE, you promise you will write" said Alessandra Vanderwoodsen as she bid farewell to her daughter with whom she was currently at the entrance of New York's Airport. As much as she loved her mother, Elle was getting tired of her constant fussing but like a proper lady, she nodded her head and muttered a 'Yes'. Her mother nodded in satisfaction , Elle's father chuckled as he noticed Elle's annoyance. 

"Let the poor girl breathe, Alessandra" said a forty-five year old Charles Vanderwoodsen. Her mother rolled her eyes but, nevertheless obeyed and released her only child from the hug she had previously captured Elle into. It was not at all becoming for such a wealthy heiress to be seen in such a position, nor was it becoming for a wealthy high class lady such as Alessandra to be clinging on to her only daughter but she didn't seem to mind. Elle, however, did mind and so, she went on to release her mother's hold on her nod at her father, he nodded back with a smile. 

Charles Vanderwoodsen was a much laid-back father than others of his age, his friends' daughters were all married by now, the only exception remaining Victoria Berlusconi and Sarah Adams, the former being Elle's best friend. Victoria was not present at the farewell as she had already bid her goodbyes to Elle yesterday, and there was the small fact that Elle had forbidden her to be present today as it was a strict family farewell, Elle was now wishing she hadn't done so. Her mother was fussing over her and her father was watching her mother do so with a amused smile but she had no time to contemplate whether what she had done was right as her mother's voice snapped her from her thoughts. 

"Elle, you need to leave, the plane will soon start boarding" said her mother. Elle nodded her head and with one last hug, proceeded to move onto the departing terminal. 

════════ 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ═══════

After the boarding process, Elle was tired beyond belief but she tried to let it not show. It was not becoming for a lady to be so relaxed in public, her governess' voice rang in her mind. When her friends had gotten to know that she had a governess, they didn't bother to hide their envy. not many girls had a governess anymore, the decision for her to have a governess was her grandmother's decision who wished for her to have proper ladylike manners, unlike her mother. Her mother was not of an aristocratic background when she had married her father and it caused a huge rift in the otherwise loving relationship Charles had with his parents and their were fights almost every day in their family due to this. 

After Elle was born, however, things changed. As much as her grandparents had wished that it was a boy, they were content with a girl as long as she redeemed the Vanderwoodsens, who had been ashamed when their only son declined to marry a viscountess and instead chose to marry a commoner. All of this news was not kept from Elle, but not with bad intentions. Elle was a person of an obedient and submissive personality and she retained those elements of her personality as she grew up making her an easy target for bullies but Gen had always been there to fight them. Thinking of Gen sobered her up from the hazy spell she had been in, it also made her sad though she didn't let it show.

Gen had been her best friend until when they turned eleven, she left for Britain. Elle still remembers that times she was lonely and sad because Gen had left, she was borderline depressed but Victoria came at the right time. Victoria was very much like Genevieve, but somehow different. For instance, she would never abandon her best friend. Secondly, she would try to keep up with her life instead of going on about hers was much better. 

Whenever she had called, Gen had always talked about her friend, Pandora Lake and how fun their school was with their 'barmy' headmaster as she called it but Gen never really talked about how they taught things like Chemistry and Biology, instead she chose to talk about four boys bullying another and how that was very funny. In reality, it was exactly like how Elle had been treated by Adam Lancaster and his stupid friends. 

Elle had been heartbroken the first time she heard Gen say that, not because of what she said but because the girl she had been best friends with had now changed and that had to mean that Elle had somehow too. Victoria helped her get out of her misery at that time and helped her forget about Gen. She wished she didn't have to meet Gen anytime soon, but she knew that would be a lie. After all, mommy dearest had arranged for Elle to live with her so-called best friend. Elle had been outraged when she had gotten to know that but, like a good girl, she had nodded her head and muttered a 'yes' , all the while cursing her mother to the depths of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, the actual chapters will be longer!
> 
> ━ [aishani] ༉‧₊˚✧ 

**Author's Note:**

> when I first started editing this story, I only wanted to increase the word length and eliminate any plot holes but I soon realized that all of my cast was light-colored and I think the flavour awards played a huge role in it, particularly hannah. So, I changed the actors for two important characters in this book. please tell if you have any other suggestions regarding the cast and I'll be happy to hear them.
> 
> ━ [aishani] ༉‧₊˚✧


End file.
